


The Knight of Hungary

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Years together may as well have been years apart. Doing what was right for themselves and the people they had around them, they kept everything suppressed and hidden for hundreds of years. But after the capitals start appearing and the truth is revealed, can Eliza and Gil be able to handle what's really before them?





	The Knight of Hungary

War. That's all it really was for him. Go to battle, fight for what was right under God's word, eat, sleep, and repeat in the morning. Simple. Yet his mind wouldn't sit still as the memories plagued him, those poor souls damned to an eternal Hell. All because of him. Yes, him. The boy of white skin and violet-red eyes.

He wanted to do the right thing but every time he tried it backfired on him and got so many hurt. He thought of them all, those years doing what he was ordered, not that it bothered him. He loved war really, the thrill and fight, the power that came from it, just exhilarating. Yet their faces came to be. All the people he called friends, well, acquaintances more than anything. Each one either annoyed or hurt by him. And she was one of them.

He could see her after the battle with Sadiq, bruised and battered, the last thing he wanted to see from her. It took everything in him not to find the bastard and let him have it but the church and belief kept him at bay. Plus if he could've fought for her, well it would have been a shitfest with her. Besides, he had moral and manners.

"Gilbert!" the tiny voice cried out, "Gilbert!"

Gil launched himself out of the chair he settled himself in, diving back in memories and regrets. This was one thing he was determined not to fuck up. His boots hit the floor with a harsh thud just as he approached the wooden door, his cried came louder as he went in.

"It's alright, Ludwig, it's ok." Gil sat on the edge of the bed, gathering the little boy in his arms.

Ludwig grasped his arm, crying into the soft fabric of his shirt. Gil pat his head lightly, feeling the cold sweat from his body as his temples were burning up.

"It hurts." Ludwig cried against him.

"Where?"

"All over. "

Gil knew what it was, lived and seen enough to figure it out, "Your bones and skin?"

Ludwig nodded just to have a pained wail leave him. Gil gathered him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. There was only so much he could do in this case, and relaxing Ludwig was his biggest.

"It's ok Ludwig, it's growing pains. What you are feeling is your body growing to be the strong nation I know you are going to be." Gil told him, heading down the stairs, "But for now I'm going to help it go away. No better place than to fall asleep against Bruder by the fire huh?"

Ludwig nuzzled against him as he finally got down by the fire, relaxing in his chair once more with the boy in tow. Grabbing the heavy ale, he poured a small amount in a cup, "Here Ludwig, it will taste bad but it'll help ease the pain and help you sleep."

He watched as he drank the contents down, his face grimacing as he finished, "There, now lay down and let it work. Want a story?"

"Ja." Ludwig whispered, "The Knight one please."

Gilbert paused, not expecting that request. Yet only he knew the real truth behind the story and dared to never tell his little brother the real truth.

"Alright then, you want the Great Knight, you got it." Gil began, "Many years ago, in lands far away, there was a war. A war that raged for long days and nights, no end to be in sight. Until the Knight and his troops came to the people's aid."

"He swooped in like a falcon, ja?" Ludwig tiredly exclaimed.

Gil chuckled, "Ja, just like the falcon. He and his troops came in, finding the evil men and the poor souls that were trapped in the putrid world of the tyrant's rule. He and his men, rescued all of the slaves and cursed souls and punished all who did wrong. And within those people, he found a fair maiden. So beautiful and golden, she had to be an angel from God, and with her, a strength that no man could imagine. She was as strong as the Knight, himself, and twice as loyal. After befriending her, the Knight and the Maiden traveled the lands, only for a few battles, for she stayed close to her home, where her people needed her most. Each battle they fought was glorious, a battle of kings as some would say. No evil left behind, all were free."

He paused for only a second, hearing Ludwig's steady breaths of sleep, "Yet as the days grew on them, he realized that he had deeper feelings for her. Ones that he could not give to her and knew she would not reciprocate from him, and one day, he gave her away. Watched as she became a woman to her people she loved, smiling and bringing joy to all those around her. And in his travels, he prayed that she would always remember him. The Great Teutonic Knight."

Gil sighed, resting his chin atop of Ludwig's head, the late night life barely stirring with the crackling of the fire. He watched the flames dance on the wood, the sights of the past crossing within the fire. Buildings burning, people screaming and dying, horses thundering in as men gave out battle cries. War. The Crusades. What a time, what a hell. He wouldn't change it, no never, but if he really knew what he was getting into, killing all those people, he would've back out. He took the experience in stride, to learn from it.

"Never will I have that happen again. One war like slaughter is enough for me." he spoke to himself, moving Ludwig to the long seat, bundling him up as the fire threw off more heat.

He looked over the boy again, knowing how much he relied on him and how in his teachings, he would be an amazing nation. He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead only for the sensation of being watched run up his spine. He knew that glare, knew it too well, and knew what he was doing here.

"What do you want now, Roderich?"

Footsteps came over to him, "I was seeing how the boy was fairing with you."

Gil stood up, staring down the man, "See? He's alive and breathing."

"Yet what animalistic tendencies did you teach him?"

"Do you see an animal every time you see me?"

Roderich harumphed, "You have to ask. But you shocked me."

"Why's that?"

"Your story to him."

Gil stumbled back slightly, "You heard it?"

"Ja, I did." Roderich nodded, "I'm surprised, you are normally a full-on braggart, announcing how awesome you are and why you do what you do. Yet you spun a different story to him. Why?"

Gil looked back at Ludwig, seeing the little boy sleeping heavily as the pains left him. His little brother, the only real thing to him besides Fritz and his father.

"Why would I tarnish him with the truth of the monster his brother really is?"

Gil's eyes shot open, his breath short and quick as his heart raced. Another damn dream from the past. Of course, when hasn't it. 

He leaned back in the office chair, looking out the large window, seeing the ending summer days slowly come forth on the home, not that he minded. He thought over all that had occurred over the years and found himself in his situation, including making a liar out of himself from that day, but he knew Ludwig was too fragile for that, he couldn't handle that version of war. True, Gil taught him everything about war, yet there were some things he left out on purpose. And Hitler's real plan was the one he was determined to protect him from, even when it cost him everything.

He saw Ludwig out with the dogs, having them do their tricks and commands as Francis and Ivan watched, little Alexie in Ivan's arms squealing in delight. Truth, he was glad where Ludwig was. Happy to see him as the thriving nation he was, how he held himself in war and his people. He really was proud of him.

A small knock came to the door, only opening slightly just for dark brown hair to peak around the wooden piece and blue eyes glance his way, "Monsoir Beilschmidt?"

He smiled at the little girl, "Hallo, Jeanne Marie, what are you doing here? Thought you'd be with your Vati and seeing the puppies."

Jeanne bounced in the room, smiling and giggling, adding a whole new light within, "We have a puppy and kitten at home. I play with them all the time."

"That you do, I've witnessed that. You also take care of them along with your brother and sister." he nodded at her as she approached his chair, "A very responsible young lady you are."

"Merci!" she smiled at him, "But I wanted to see you."

"Really, why me?"

"Papa says you know stories!" she exclaimed, "Many stories of princesses and fairies and more. May I hear one?"

Only Francis would tell her of that, "Well, you came to the right man and nation. Germany is known for the Grimm Fairy Tales. So anything in particular?"

She shook her head, "Any of them, I love to hear stories."

Gil chuckled, lifting her up onto him lap, "I think your mother is rubbing off on you. Alright, let me think? Hmmm, oh! How about the Great Knight?"

"Oui!" she excitedly clapped her hands.

Gil smiled at her, happily reciting the same tale he gave Ludwig all those years ago, weaving it through her imagination and seeing her take everything in. As he spoke of the tale, he truly felt at ease with himself. Knowing all he had done for the people around him, even the ones he gave away for love, he was content. And if he finally faded away tomorrow, he would know that he did what was best for them all.


End file.
